This invention relates to apparatus for display of swath navigation information and guidance system information.
Swath guidance systems are used in applications where equipment must be moved across the surface of the ground or water in a precise path. For example, agricultural equipment for spraying crops would be guided to traverse parallel paths (swaths) of equal width across a field. Swath guidance systems display information to assist the equipment operator in keeping his equipment on the correct swath. For such applications accuracy, update speed and ease of system use are very important. In the current state of the art, direction error information is typically displayed by a xe2x80x9clight barxe2x80x9d which consists of a row of lights which illuminate from the center of the row to the right or to the left to indicate the direction and extent of deviation from the desired swath. Direction error information is derived by an externally located computer from position data received by an external positioning system such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver. Some systems also provide a separate control panel to allow the user to select various options.
Several problems are associated with the current state of the art systems. Such systems are not compact and the user must take his eyes away from the task of driving the equipment in order to set device options or view system indicators other than the light-bar. This creates a safety hazard and also can introduce wasteful navigational deviations. Also, current systems do not provide easy means to specify a desired path from which direction error can be determined.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for displaying swath navigation information and guidance system information that is compact, can be mounted within the operative view of the user, and provides easy means for swath specification.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an apparatus for displaying swath navigation information and guidance system information that is compact, can be mounted within the operative view of the user, and provides easy means for swath specification.
The present invention is an integrated system which combines the display of swath navigation information with the display of system information, and is mounted within the operative view of the user while he is operating the equipment to be guided. The invention also provides the user a way to control the display and select system options without taking his eyes off his task.
The invention solves the problems of unwanted navigational deviations and unsafe conditions created by conventional display methods that require the operator to look away from his task to view the display of system information or to input control commands.
Another advantage of the invention is the ease with which a user may specify the desired swath pattern.
Another advantage to the invention is the reduction in manufacturing costs achieved by the elimination of separate packaging and interfacing of separate devices for control and information display.
The present invention is comprised of three major components: a display device, a processor, and a control interface. These components are integrated into one unit mounted in the operative view of the user as he performs his primary task. Optionally, a separate control interface can be provided for applications where the user can not safely move his hands to the proximity of the display.
The processor receives position signals from an external positioning system and processes this data to generate swath navigation information for display to the user. The display device displays swath navigation information and system information. Swath navigation information includes information which indicates the direction and extent of deviation from the desired swath to assist the operator in returning to the correct swath position. The system information displayed may include external positioning system information, user-selectable options and user inputs. The control interface receives inputs from the user, such as desired swath pattern and swath width, and in response, generates appropriate signals to be processed by the processor. The processor may also send control signals to the external positioning system for control of external positioning system operation. Further, additional input/output interfaces may be provided to receive signals from other external systems for storage or processing and for transmitting signals to other external systems.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description, appended claims, and drawings.